rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 9 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe. You all represent the tops and bottoms of the challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicholas: Your verse was hands down the best verse tonight. It was absolutely brilliant. It flowed well and most importantly you captured your era perfectly. All around it was a job well done. Your look wasn't perfect, but it matched and it looked okay. Your performance tonight was definitely a stand out and I can't wait to see you do more. Kim: I think you did a fantastic job this week. The song flowed very well and the Britney references were everywhere. You definitely did your homework, and it showed. Your Britney look wasn't the most on point, but you were beautiful nonetheless. All in all, you were my favourite tonight, and I hope you keep up the great work! Next up...Gia Gunn Nicholas: I brought you back, because I thought you would be a fierce contender for the crown, but unfortunately, since your return you haven't really stood out. But tonight you definitely stood out, but in a bad way. Your verse wasn't much and although I say less is more, it always depends on the quality and the quality of yours was not very good. You didn't really capture your era, so that was definite miss and least of all, your look was just okay. Kim: You were probably the worst tonight. Your look was good but the resemblance wasn't close enough. As for your verse, I kind of just got bored by it. It didn't flow perfectly, and there weren't enough references in your lyrics. If you stay in this competition, you have to step it up. Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: Your look tonight was pretty good, I think it was probably the closest representation of the original out of any of the queens tonight, but your verse really let you down. It didn't flow as well as I would have liked and it didn't really wow me. It was just below subpar and at this stage competition, it just wasn't enough. You definitely have good looks, but I just wish your performance in the challenges could be just as good. Kim: Your look tonight was beautiful and totally on point. But, as for your verse, I think you could have done much better. The verse doesn't flow very well, and it makes me sad because I can tell you tried. But nonetheless, even though I liked your look, I don't think there were enough Britney references in your verse. Tonight just wasn't your night. Next up...Monét X Change Nicholas: Your look was definitely unique, but I'm not sure if I liked it. It was okay, but it wasn't my favorite. Your verse was good, but it wasn't good enough. I think there are 2 queens who definitely stood out in this challenge, and unfortunately you aren't one of them. You still did a good job, but I just want you to take it to that extra level, because the competition will only get harder and tighter from here. Kim: Your look was definitely unique, and an unexpected choice. That being said, it wasn't perfect, but I still liked it. I also liked your verse. Now, I know you did the wrong song by mistake, but to be honest, I didn't even notice until Thorgy pointed it out. Even with the mess-up, you had enough references to keep me entertained. This week you didn't do great, but you didn't do badly. If you want to reach the end, you'll have to rise to the top soon. Next up...Thorgy Thor Nicholas: You definitely stood out in this challenge and unlike some queens, it was in a very good way. Your verse was absolutely brilliant and you also captured the essence of your era very well. Your verse was outstanding and quite frankly I wasn't surprised. You have been slaying this entire competition, and I expect nothing less from you. That being said, you still manage to surprise me on the runway. Your Britney look might not have been perfect, but it has some similarities and I actually really liked it. Kim: My first reaction to your verse was "YAAAAS THORGY!" I thought you did a fantastic job tonight. Your verse was just amazing, and once again, you surprised me with the quality of your look. If I had to critique you on anything, I'd have just wished you picked more references that were true to the exact Britney era, and the look, although impressive, wasn't perfect. But those are just nitpicks. I think you are a total force to be reckoned with, and UGH I JUST LOVE YOU BITCH! Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas: I think you are in the same boat as Monet for this challenge. Your both had good verse, but there were 2 other queens who had excellent verses and unfortunately, your was just not enough. Your look was okay, but I didn't like that it was worse than the reference. Overall, you did a good job tonight, but at this stage of the competition, it wasn't enough. Kim: my nama jeff Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Monét X Change, Trinity K. Bonet You are both...safe. Gia Gunn Your performance tonight was a misfire... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. April Carrión After listening to your verse, I have one thing to say, "hit me baby one more time"... Thorgy Thor Aa usual you didn't fail to impress... April Carrión... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Thorgy Thor You're safe. Lady Gaga Once again, although your look was fierce, your performance was a swing and miss. Lady Gaga... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Leather or Lace. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Lady Gaga Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Gia Gunn Although things might not have gone your way, this is not the end of the road, but for now... Sashay away! Category:Blog posts